Ojamajo Doremi: Flat 4 Broken Up
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Premise: When the 4 girls each find one of the members of the FLAT 4 around their town and apart they see nothing of it. Until they later come by at the same time and a small fight breaks out. The girls now wish to find out what happened.


With the last of my 4 stories today I decided to do a one shot on the Flat 4. I hope you enjoy this story.

Interlude

"You guys are so uncool you should be more positive and athletic" Leon says as his friends seem mad. "Maybe if you were not such a meat heat and be more like me you'd be better off." Fujio says. "Hey at least he isn't a total nerd like you." Torru says. "Hey at least he knows when things are to tuff and can admit things unlike you." Akatsuki says. "Oh really well sorry were not all perfect princes like you. Do you want anything your majesty." Leon says with venom as Akatsuki walks off as does everyone else. "The FLAT4 is done!" They yelled walking away

"Waho!" Doremi yelled happily in the mall. She was excited about today and who wouldn't. It was the first day of spring break. That wasn't however the best part of it. The best was she was going to a battle rangers convention in the mall. "haha Hana is excited to!" Yelled Hana, doremi's daughter as the two walked through the mall. "I hope I can get battle reds autograph!" The girl squealed as her daughter nodded. "Don't forget commander h! Hana is based on her after all!" Hana says happily. The two eventually get into the crowds all dressed up. The two were dressed up as well with doremi wearing a pink battle rangers suit and Hana was decked out in her commander Hana outfit. As the two waited in line doremi slipped and stumbled. "Woa ah." She Said before a hand grabbed hers and helped her stay balanced. "Wow sorry thanks for th.." doremi Said as she looked to see a boy her age wearing a black suit with his face covered but either way the girl still blushed. "It's no problem miss." He says happily. "Doremi you need to watch where you're going." Hana says as the girl noddeds why sighing. "Yeah I do." She says. "Doremi..Chan oh wow it is you." The boy says confusing the girl before he removed his helmet to reveal a velvet hair boy with tarnish skin and purple eye. "Ak..Aka..Akatsuki Kun?" Doremi says happily. "Wow your a fan of battle rangers to?" asked Hana. The three has found a decent place to sit and talk. Both doremi and Akatsuki keeping their helmets off. "To answer your question yes I am a huge fan although nothing compared to doremi." He says as the girl blushed but waved her hand. "Oh it was nothing.." she said. "Really mama showed you it to. She did the same for me!" Hana says as Akatsuki smiles. "That's great. Hey wait..Hana Chan are you that girl from that broadcast of the last episode?" Akatsuki asked as she nodded. "Yeah it's a long story." Doremi said. "I bet I was so confused and surprised when I was watching although the others wouldn't believe me." He says sighing. "Oh yeah hey are the others with you to?" Doremi Asked as the boy stops and looks down with a sad expression. "Oh no they….couldn't make it..I'm with a few friends from school actually." He says as if on cue a voice is heard on the loudspeakers. "Attention Akatsuki shiddoshi to the front desk. Attention." The loudspeaker says. "Oh that must be from the. Sorry to cut things short. Um have a nice time Doremi Chan and Hana Chan I'll talk to you guys later." He says waving as he weaves through the crowd. "Haaa he's so dreamy." Doremi says with hearts in her eyes as Hana giggles. "You love him don't ya mama." Hana says. "'More than you'll ever know." She says

"Ha da ya ya aha haha." Doremi hums loudly as she works on her charms. "Hey Hana Chan what's up with Doremi Chan?" Asked Aiko as the girls were concerned and little weirded out by the girls behavior. "Yeah she's been like this even at home. It's kinda creepy." Popu says. "Mama is in love." Hana response as the group sighed. "Oh great with who?" Asked Aiko. "Akatsuki Kun." Doremi says dreamily. "Oh.." Aiko says. "Shouldn't be surprised after all I saw Torru Kun yesterday." Opu says as this gets everyone's attention even doremi. "What's He yo to?" Doremi asked. "He was trying out for an audition but didn't get it. I saw him after hanging out with a group of other trying to be idols." She Said. "Huh that's odd I saw Leon Kun with a group of guys playing soccer. He even asked me to play and I wopped his butt like normal." Aiko says proudly. "Wow Ai Chan your the best..also I saw Fujio Kun as well. He was practicing his trumpet playing." Hazuki Said. "Is He any good.?" Asked Opu. "Um close but not to much so." Hazuki Said as the others nod. "It's kinda weird to see them not as a group." Doremi says as the girls nod before hearing the door open. "Oh hello how are you?" Asked doremi before she heard yelling. "Try not to burn the store down fire girl." Said a male voice as a girl huffed. "It was one time when I tried to lite a match for my dads sigeret and besides the store didn't get set completely on fire." A girl countered as the group saw the two. One was a girl with long pink hair in a black and orange shirt and skirt with a boy with black hair and wearing a normal red shirt over a white coat. "Um.." doremi said unsure what to make of the two. "Oh doremi chan sorry..they got ahead of me." Said a voice as the girl perked up to see the velvet prince enter the store. "Akatsuki Kun." Doremi Says happily. "So She's doremi eh yeah she matches your description." The other boy says. "Akatsuki Kun who are these two?" Asked doremi. "Oh where are my manners these two are Summer Drake and Gris Bustpo. Their two of my friends from the battle rangers com." He said as the girls smiled. "Yo." Summer Said while high fiving doremi. "Nice to meet you." Gris said with a nod. "I was showing them around Missori and wanted to see what the shop was like. I remember you guys mentioning it was a craft store now during the trip." Akatsuki said. "Oh that's so nice of you. Well what do you wanna buy?" Doremi Asked as the two has a blank face. "Oh sorry um we came here to see what it was like. I'm broke and so is summer although she wouldn't admit it." Gris Said as summer huffed. "Jezz you can drop the jerk act. Or do I need to tell luvie where you are." The girl says as the boy growls. "You wouldn't!" He yells chasing her out the store as the velvet prince sighs. "Sorry about them. Well see ya later. I hope we can hang out again before we go back." He tells doremi as he walks out. "Of course!" She says happily. "Well it's official she's in full crush mood." Aiko says as the girl laugh but Opu noticed something. "Hey it's the rest of the flat 4 their outside." She says as the look out the window trying to hear what they say. "Oh it's you.." Akatsuki says in a dismissive tone. "Yeah it me." Leon says. "It's me Leon learn to talk right." Fujio shifts as the boy gets mad. "Shut it you nerd." He says pushing him to the ground. "Oh my god!" Momo Yelled as the girls were shocked. "Leon Kun?" Aiko Said in disbelief. "Oh yeah well at least i have brains." Fujio says rudely getting off the ground. "I see you replaced us already." Torru says as Akatsuki nods. "Yeah Summer and Gris are better friends than you any day. Besides I bet you did the same. Let's go after all the flat 4 is no more" He says as he and his two friends walk away. "Whatever just to let you two know watch out for him. He's a snake." Torru says as he and the remaining three glare before walking away. This cause the girls to remain speechless. "That that didn't happen right?" Doremi Asked bewildered. "I think it did but why?" Aiko asked. "Leon Kun would never bully Fujio Kun so what happened?" Hazuki Asked. "Let's get to the bottom of this." Doremi says as the girls nod. Doremi: "Pirika pirilala, Nobiyaka ni!" Hazuki: "Paipai ponpoi, Shinyaka ni!" Aiko: "Pameruku raruku, Takaraka ni!" Onpu: "Pururu perun, Suzuyaka ni!" Momoko: "Peruton peton, Sawayaka ni!" "Magical stage!" The girls yell. "Tell us why the flat 4 are no more!" The girls yelled as the spell faded as a small paper falls to the ground as doremi picks it up. "Huh what's it say Doremi Chan?" Aiko Asked. "It's just a sheet that says :battle con, sports, audition, and trumpet practice." I say. "Hmm that's odd wait that's what each of them did!" Aiko exclaimed as all nodded. "So that's it..maybe they fell out because of lost interest." Hazuki Said. "Hmmm..lets ask." Doremi says as the others nods and goes off to find there respective friend.

With Doremi

"Akatsuki Kun!" She Yelled as the boy looked and saw the witch come down from her broom. The boy freaked and moved her away from his friends who were too busy fighting to notice. "Doremi chan why are you here and in your uniform?" He Asked as the girl giggles. "Sorry I needed to catch up to you and talk to you about what I saw." She Said. "Huh wait oh you saw our argument." He Said as she nodded. "Look it's not as bad as it may seem we just are not friends anymore." He says as doremi looks shocked. "But why did you guys break up. You were as close as we were?" She asked. "It's just we are but we were always with each other.." he says as the two sit down doremi removing her witch uniform. "You see we were some of the last few wizards born before our world was healed. Because of that we became friends but thanks to coming here I realized we were only friends because we were the same age and went to the same school. Other than we had no other shared things. Leon had always been athletic and in the human world he discovered sports and loved them, Torru was always skilled with magic but when he came here he discovered being an idol and dancing and loved both, Fujio was always good with history and studying others but here in the human world he grew to appreciate music and loved every moment of learning even if he's not that good yet and me well I was always good at leading others but here I discovered battle rangers thanks to you and I grew to love it. All of us gained an appreciation for this world and new passions but none of us really liked the others thing. We really don't have any similarity in our passion so it makes sense we broke up. It's sad but I got new friends like you, Summer, Gris and others from my school who love what I love and I think that's all I need." Akatsuki Said as the girl was shocked. "But me and my friends are still friends despite having different hobbies and interests. I love battle rangers but none of the others do. Momko is into baking, Hazuki loves her violin, Aiko loves sports and reading stories her friends make up, and Opu loves acting and singing. But we're still friends." Doremi counters. "That may be true but you haven't been friends since you were kids aside from Hazuki..I've know the flats for as long as I can remember plus we're older than you guys by two years so maybe you haven't lost that spark." He says. "Oi Akatsuki where are you!" Yelled Gris as both got up. "Sorry to leave again I promise we'll hang out before I have to leave. Goodbye Doremi and don't worry about us." Akatsuki Said leaving the pink loving Ojamajo speechless.

Back at the Maho Dou

"Hey were back!" Yelled Aiko as she Hazuki and Momo came back in only to find Momo and a sadder Doremi who Hana seemed to be trying to cheer up but to no avail. "Um Momo Chan what's up with Doremi Chan?" Asked Aiko as she shrugged. "I don't know. She's been like this since we got back." She Said as doremi sat up. "Sorry something Akatsuki Kun Said got to me how were your talks to the others?" She asked as they sighed. "Leon is stubborn and wouldn't listen to what I said." Aiko Said. "Torru Kun told me to mind my own business but thanked me for caring." Opu Said. "Fujio Kun gave me a small reason saying they were incompatible." Hazuki Said. "Akatsuki Kun told me all of that but also something else." Doremi Said the others were interested. "Why are we friends when we don't share anything in common?" Doremi Asked as all 5 in the freaked out. "Doremi Chan why would you ask that?" Aiko Asked. "Akatsuki Kun said that we may not have been with each other long enough and it could happen to us…" doremi Said scared. "That won't happen." Opu Said as everyone looked at her. "We do have stuff in common. We all like music and play it we all enjoyed baking and we all are witch apprentices." Opu Said as doremi peeked up. "Your right hey wait that's it!" Doremi yelled her normal energy returning. "What's it?" Momko Asked. "Did you think of something Doremi Chan?" Asked Hazuki as she nodded. "It's so simple we need to find something they have in common!" Doremi Said. "That's a good start but what do they all have in common?" Aiko Asked as doremi fell over. "Well there all boys, they are all wizards, they all crushes on or are crushed on by you." Hana Said as all three girls feel over. "Hana Chan don't be silly. That's like saying we're only friends cause we're girls. We said the whole witch apprentice thing because we are humans trying to be witches not that were born that way like them." Hazuki Said as Hana looked confused. "Anyway..hmmm." Opu Said. "What's wrong?" Aiko Asked. "Maybe we can ask someone in the wizard world about them? Figure out there interest and all?" She Said as the girls nodded. "Let's go to the wizard world!" Doremi telled. "Will the portal work even though it isn't night?" Opu Asked. "It is look" Hazuki pointed out as the girls smiled transformed and went to the witch world. After a long fly they came to the wizard world entrance and walked through going on foot. "Hey Hana Chan where are you going?" Doremi Asked as Hana ran and the girls follow only to find her talking to the plan plan plants. "Do you know what the Flat 4 like?" She asked as the girls sighed. "Hey Hey Hana Chan these won't know there to young." Doremi Said as she looked sad. "Awe well nice talking to you!" She said walking away. "Okay so we need to get info..let's ask some wizards." Opu says as they walked around. "Huh flat 4 nope besides the fact of being good with magic I can't think of anything." One wizard responded. "There nothing like each other." Said another as the girls gave up after a few more told them the same things. "Darn it I thought it would work.." Opu Said as the girls sat in a meadow area. "I know if only we could ask someone we knew but the only one I can think of is Oijy and he doesn't exactly like them too much." Aiko Said as the others nodded. "Hey what about the king?" Hana Asked as the girls looked at her. "No I don't think that would work. Besides he's too busy to talk to us. We don't know him like the witch queen." Opu reasoned. "Also we don't even know how to get an audience with him in the castle." Aiko Said. "Well isn't that his carriage right there?" Hana pointed as the girls saw his carriage moving up the hill the meadow was on. "Hey your majesty! Can you talk to Hana?" Hana Yelled as she flew to his carriage as it stopped. The king came out and smiled at her. "Hana Chan what a surprise and oh are those the other girls there to?" He Asked as Hana nodded. "Yes and we need your help." Hana said as he nodded chuckling. "Well sure come to the castle and we may talk." He Said as the girls flew to the castle with the carriage.

"Tea?" Asked one of the servants of the king to the girls as they shook their heads. As he left the king took a sip and smiled at the girls. "Now What is it you wanted to ask about?" He Asked then. "Well your majesty we wished to know do you know a lot about the flat 4?" Doremi asked. "Of course I know my dear. Akatsuki is my son and the others are like sons to me even if we haven't spoken since they left. How are they by the way?" He Asked, "We'll see that's why we're here they kinda broke up the group." Aiko Said as the king looked surprised. "They did but what for?" He Asked. "They said they don't share anything in common." Opu Said. "That's why we're here we wished to ask if you knew anything about them. We believe if they realize one thing they still have in common there friendship can be saved." Hazuki Said as the king nodded. "Hmm seems reasonable as for an answer I think I have something." He Said as he poofed a photo into his hands. "Here." He says planting the photo down as the girls looked. In the photos were 4 boys the Flat 4 but younger and cuter. Doremi blushed. "Awe Akatsuki Kun was so much cuter back then." She coed as the others sighed. "Doremi chan focus anyway what's this photo from your majesty?" Aiko Asked. "It was 6 years ago when I first learned they were friends. As you know I was cursed at the time and as such not there for my son as much as I wanted to..so he left the castle one night and stumbled on the bowling alley. Their he while disguised meet Leon and they hit it off well and made head waves with there bowling competition with each other. He won in the end and then Torru came along to put Akatsuki in his place. The two had a pretty fun time and eventually left with Leon as friends before then being faced by bullies picking on a kid. They beat them up with magic and the kid was fine and he was Fujio making there group complete. Eventually I found out when he came clean to me about it. That was 1 year later when he brought them together to meet me of course disguised. I was delighted that my son had true friends and I let them stay as a group. And from that day on they remained the FLAT4." He told the girls. "That's a nice story but what does it have to do with our question?" Opu Asked. "It was the bowling alley that brought them together so I'm sure if you can somehow bring them back to it then it will allow them to remember there friendship." The king said as the girls smiled. "Really thank you your majesty! Okay let's go and help them!" Doremi Said as she and the others left. Once gone the king chuckled. "Well it would seem you all have wonderful friends watching over you boys and even a potential queen for you my son. I hope you realize it." He says as he chuckled again finishing his tea.

Doremi: "Pirika pirilala, Nobiyaka ni!" Hazuki: "Paipai ponpoi, Shinyaka ni!" Aiko: "Pameruku raruku, Takaraka ni!" Onpu: "Pururu perun, Suzuyaka ni!" Momoko: "Peruton peton, Sawayaka ni!" "Magical stage!" The girls yell. "Bring the Flat 4 back to the old bowling alley!" The girls yelled as suddenly they were in the alley and the four where in chairs. Doremi cast her spell to. "Turn us into a bowling team!" She chanted to herself Aiko Momo and Opu making them look like a male sports team. "Okay lets get ready." Doremi Said as the others nodded as Hazuki and Hana watched from the side. "Akatsuki?" Torru Asked. "Fujio?" Asked Akatsuki. "Leon?" Asked Fujio. "Torru?" Leon Asked "What are you doing here!" They all Yelled. "We summoned you!" Doremi said as the boys looked shocked. "Who who are you?" Leon Asked. "We are the wizard bowling troop. We heard your group was skilled at bowling so we thought we would challenge you!" Aiko Said as the boys looked confused as they went to a group huddle. "I don't know...they seem weird." Fujio Said. "Plush I don't wanna play with you all."'Torru Said. "Yeah let's just leave them." Akatsuki Said as they were about to leave before Momo stopped them. "Oh don't tell me the Flat 4 are to chicken. First you lose to a bunch of little girls then you don't have the guts to face us. Talk about wimps." Momko Said as they all growled. "No one insults me and gets away with it!" Leon Yelled. "Yeah I say we put them back in there place." Torru Said. "Well what do you think Akatsuki?" Fujio Asked. "Let's bowl one last time to teach them a lesson." Akatsuki says. "Flat 4 unit!" They yelled. The group them played a heated game but in the end the flats won by 3 points. "Yes in your face!" Leon said as the group cheered. "I forgot how fun bowling was!" Torru Said. "It certainly is good exercise." Fujio Said as Akatsuki nodded and smiles. "You know.. I think this was really helpful for me to..guys I'm sorry. Doremi chan talked to me today and she asked why we weren't friends and I said it was because we didn't have anything in common but I think we do. I love bowling with you guys." Akatsuki says as the others smiled. "Your right Akatsuki Kun. It was stupid to break up over not being the same." Torru Said. "Besides we wouldn't be the Flat 4 if we were all the same." Leon said. "Let's keep on meeting every now and then." Fujio Said as Akatsuki nodded. "Yeah and hey wizard bowling team thank you for.." Akatsuki Said as the four noticed they left. "Sheesh we beat them so bad they ran." Leon said. "First time you've beaten anyone in awhile eh Leon." Fujio jokes as Leon playfully shoved him. "Shut brainiac." He Said as they laughed. Menwhile the girls smiled as they flew off.

"Well that went well yesterday." Aiko Said the next day. "Yeah and Fujio Kun and the others seemed happy. " Hazuki Said. "I just hope they won't fight again." Opu Said. "Not with Akatsuki Kun leading them." Doremi smiled as they heard the door open. "Hello welcome to the.." doremi Said before she rushed to the door as Akatsuki was there. "Hello doremi chan." Akatsuki Said as the others said hi to there counterparts. "How are you it looks your back together." Doremi Said. "Yep we are and it's all thanks to you and a few bowling buddies." Akatsuki Said. "Aw it was nothing so are you here to hang out?" She asked. "Oh sorry I had nothing planned but now we kinda wanted to hang out with just us maybe some other time. We just wanted to say hi and thanks. Goodbye Doremi Chan." Akatsuki said as they left as the pink haired girl skulked. "Awe why did we help them." Doremi said sadly as the girls giggled.

Menwhile.

"Hey we haven't done that in awhile how about now?" Leon Asked as the boys smiles. "Fujio F!" Fujio says making an F. "Leon L!" Leon says making an L. "Akatsuki A!" Akatsuki says. "Torru T!" "TOGETHER WE ARE THE WIZARD WORLD'S ELITE! The FLAT 4!" They yell posing. "Flat 4 forever!" They yelled while the girls smiled watching outside.


End file.
